1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a topical deodorant composition, method of its manufacture, and method of use thereof, wherein the topical deodorant composition effectively controls body odor and minimizes skin irritation. The topical deodorant composition comprises a precise mixture of highly effective agents including: unrefined Shea butter, sodium bicarbonate, cornstarch, cocoa butter, coconut oil, lavender oil, Clary sage oil, benzoin gum tincture and vitamin E.
2. Description of Related Art
Body odor is most commonly caused by fatty acids on skin and from malodors from bacteria sources. The unpleasant orders are mainly organic molecules which have different structures and functional groups, such as amines, acids, alcohols, aldehydes, ketones, phenolics, polycyclics, indoles, aromatics, polyaromatics, etc.
Odor modification, in which odor is changed via chemical modification, is known in the art, the most common of which include sodium bicarbonate to reduce malodor. However, many cosmetics and deodorants often have too much sodium bicarbonate, which makes the deodorant break apart very easily and become dry. On the other hand, many deodorants do not have enough sodium bicarbonate, making the deodorant too smooth and thereby less effective at deodorizing.
Additionally, numerous attempts have been made to conceal body odors through use of perfumes. Not only are such perfumes often inadequate at fully concealing body odors, very often they are irritating to the user's skin. The perfume odor itself may be irritating or offensive to the user's respiratory system and/or olfactory senses, as well as to nearby individuals. Additionally, addition of certain scents to a deodorant may actually reduce odor effectiveness. For example, many cosmetics and deodorants add “lavender 40/42,” which is a blend of lavender oils that dilute the amount of linalol present in the oil. Adding lavender 40/42 results in a strong scent in a deodorant, but it is not as effective at eliminating body odor as “pure lavender,” which is oil that is not diluted with other substances.
Additionally, many deodorants and cosmetics utilize a variety of oil extracts, which are well known in the art to have certain healing and muscle relaxing properties. For example, a massage emollient teaches melting Shea butter in combination with other oils. Additionally, a cosmetic for ultraviolet protection teaches combining Shea butter, sage extract, benzoin gum and coconut oil. However, most of these products do not contain Clary sage oil, and further are not products that both deodorize and provide therapeutic value.
Therefore, it is readily apparent that there is a need for a topical deodorant composition that is not too dry, easy to apply to the skin, effectively fights odor and combines the appropriate quantities of oil extracts.